


Change of Plans

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluffiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: After a couple weeks of chaos, Blink realizes a change of plans is needed for him and Mush to reconnect.
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Change of Plans

**This is pure Blush fluffliness - you’ve been warned! Warnings: brief mention of a hospitalization, injury and surgery.**

Sunlight filtered in between the shades they had forgotten to close the night before. Peaking open an eye, Blink stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth. Looking over to his right, he saw his husband still asleep, breathing in deeply. 

He shifted in the bed, rolling to his side to look at Mush. A smile crept on his face at how peaceful his husband looked. It had been a crazy two weeks, both with work and in their personal lives.

A freak accident turned into an emergency appendectomy, which caused Mush to have a two day stay in the hospital. Blink was glad they were home, lying in their own bed without constantly having nurses come in to check up on Mush. Despite the tenderness, Mush was feeling much better and on the road to recovery. Sighing, he reached over to move a lock of hair from Mush’s forehead.

Mush inhaled deeply, groaning as he stretched before cracking an eye open. “Morning beautiful. You been up long?”

“No, just watching you and thinking about the last few weeks.” Blink frowned. “Thankful you’re okay.”

Mush reached over, lacing his fingers with Blink’s, looking at him tenderly. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Leaning over, Blink cupped Mush’s cheek before leaning over and kissing him. “So much.”

A mini make out session started as Mush heaved his body on top of Blink’s, not breaking their kiss. A smirk crossed his lips as a groan escaped Blink’s mouth while he pulled back and grinned at the dazed look on his husband’s face. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Mush rolled off Blink with a loud burst of laughter. “Not if you kill me first. And I think the feeling's mutual, stud”

“What’s the plan for the day?” Mush asked, lacing his fingers with Mush’s, giving them a quick squeeze. 

Blink sighed. “Jack and Kat’s party is tonight and we’d RSVPed as yes so we gotta go or ya know, Race will be dragging us kicking and screaming if we don’t show.”

“Ugh you’re right.” Blink didn’t know how sexy Mush was making a sound of disgust in his throat until that very moment. 

“Other than that we have to do the usual stuff, cleaning, laundry, dishes.” Blink continued with a sarcastic smile. 

“Grow up, get married, get a house …. they said all that’ll be fun and yet it’s like chores on chores only worse.” Mush complained, with a loud sigh. “At least I married a stud.”

"You were always a sweet talker. I’m glad marriage hasn’t changed that. But for this morning, change of plan, hit the lights!” Blink scooted closer to Mush, reaching behind him to put his hand on his head to guide him closer to place a steamy kiss on his lips. “I don’t feel like moving ….. do you?”

Mush chuckled. “Hmmm …. given the option between laundry, dishes, and cleaning versus being lazy in bed with you ….there’s no competition, stud. I’ll always pick you over everything else.”

“And you call me a sap.” Blink murmured before kissing him. 

“Because you are a sap. But you’re my sap and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Mush muttered, sighing deeply into the kiss his husband pulled him into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was pure fluffiness. Feedback would be wonderful - love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
